hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niemcy
Niemcy (ドイツ, Doitsu) jeden z głównych bohaterów w serii Hetalia. Jego ludzkie imię to Ludwig (ルートヴィッヒ, Rutovihhi). Jest młodszym bratem Prus, chociaż jego zachowanie i wygląd absolutnie na to nie wskazują. Wydaje się być lepszy w roli starszego brata. Należy do Państw Osi. Wygląd Niemcy jest dość wysokim (180 cm wzrostu), dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, o jasnych blond włosach zaczesanych do tyłu i błękitnych oczach. Nie jest to przypadek, ponieważ właśnie tak opisywani są ludzie rasy aryjskiej (w czasie II wojny światowej Adolf Hitler dążył do uzyskania czystości krwi poprzez zaludnienie całego świata Aryjczykami). Przedstawia się go zazwyczaj w mundurze Wehrmachtu lub Waffen-SS. We wczesnych artach ukazywano go z flagą III Rzeszy - Reichskriegsflagge. W pierwszych seriach anime uniknięto noszenia przez niego Krzyża Żelaznego, ale na szkicach autora pojawia się on niemal zawsze (jest przypięty do munduru przy szyi). Dodano go seriach Beautiful World i World Twinkle. Charakter Niemcy jest przede wszystkim surowy, poważny i zasadniczy. Czasem ta ostatnia cecha wpędza go w kłopoty (jak np. podczas oświadczyn Włochom). Trudno jest mu zmienić swoje zachowanie komandora na bardziej swobodne, nawet dla dobra innych. Wszystko robi zgodnie z zasadami, nawet odpoczywa. Musi liczyć się z nieprzewidywalnym szefem i nieodpowiedzialnym Włochami. Perfekcjonista, który nie toleruje żadnych pomyłek. Jak widać w odcinku 32, ma praktycznie zerowe doświadczenie w nawiązywaniu znajomości. Jego hobby to czytanie, sekretne wypiekanie ciast oraz wyprowadzanie psów na spacer. Prawie nigdy się nie uśmiecha (co często mu wytykają inne postacie). Jego wręcz przesadną lojalność względem bliskich mu osób skwapliwie wykorzystuje Włochy w "kryzysowych" sytuacjach. Jest wielkim fanem wurstów (niemieckich kiełbasek), za którymi za to nie przepadają Włochy. Uwielbia także włoskie krajobrazy. Relacje 'Włochy Północne ' Niemcy znalazł Włochy w pustej skrzyni po pomidorach podczas I Wojny Światowej. Feliciano przebywał u niego krótko jako więzień. Zmęczony i zirytowany jego zachowaniem Ludwig odesłał go jednak z powrotem. Włochy wrócił i zaproponował zawiązanie sojuszu. Mimo dzielących ich różnic ci dwaj mają ze sobą bardzo dobre relacje. W Walentynkowym odcinku specjalnym, Włochy dał Niemcom czerwone róże. Spanikowany Ludwig pomyślał, że Feliciano jest w nim zakochany (kiedy go o to spytał, młodszy Vargas odpowiedział "że kiedyś był zakochany w innym chłopaku). Niemiec zaczął wtedy czytać książki o zrozumieniu Włochów i różne poradniki miłosne. Następnie zabrał Włochy na randkę, podczas której nawet się oświadczył. Ostatecznie Niemcy był tak zestresowany, że jego mózg się "przegrzał". Dość popularną teorią jest także to, że Niemcy jest Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim, a co za tym idzie, w dzieciństwie był zakochany we Włochach (myśląc, że jest on dziewczynką). Autor ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył tej teorii. 'Prusy ' Starszy brat i "kumpel od picia", często nazywa Niemcy West (Zachodem). Oboje mieszkają w jednym domu, co ukazano w primaaprilisowym blogu Prus. Przez charakter Gilberta i jego tendencję do kupowania dziwnych rzeczy, jak też przez określenie ich więzi jako przykrej, bracia zdają się odczuwać irytację sobą nawzajem. Mimo to Ludwig czuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że Prusy czuje się dobrze, po zjedzeniu potraw przyrządzonych przez Anglię. Japonia ''' Ostatni członek Osi znał Niemcy jakiś czas przed utworzeniem koalicji, co można wywnioskować na podstawie oryginalnych stripów, jednakże Ludwig przyznaje sam, że nie wie, co dzieje się w umyśle Kiku. Austria Roderich i Ludwig byli sojusznikami podczas obydwóch wojen światowych i przez ten czas mieszkali nawet w jednym domu. Wydają się być bliscy sobie, aczkolwiek Edelstein czasem denerwuje Ludwiga swoim zachowaniem, np. gdy Austria oskarżył go o zbicie filiżanki, podczas gdy on sam to zrobił. Ze względu na to, że obaj są państwami Germańskimi, uważa się, że mogą być ze sobą spokrewnieni. '''Włochy Południowe Romano, w przeciwieństwie do swojego młodszego brata, nie przepada za Niemcami (nazywa go "ziemniaczanym draniem") i nie potrafi z nim wytrzymać. Wielokrotnie próbował się na nim zemścić (np. kiedy odbezpieczył granat, ale zamiast prawdziwego granatu rzucił zawleczkę, którą trzymał w ustach) lub go upokorzyć i zawstydzić (np. przyłożył sztuczne wąsy do jego twarzy, aby wyglądały jakby należały do Niemiec, ale zamiast tego, to Romano wydawał się być ich właścicielem), jednak nigdy mu się to nie udaje. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * Hetalian☆Jet * Germany's Anthem (I Am German-Made) * Vorwärts Marsch * Ich Liebe... * Einsamkeit * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Razem z Włochami Północnymi i Japonią) * Pukapuka☆Vacation (Razem z Włochami Północnymi i Japonią) * Gakuen☆Festa (Razem z Włochami Północnymi i Japonią) * Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (Razem z Włochami Północnymi, Japonią, Rosją, Ameryką, Anglią, Chinami i Francją) * Steady Rhythmus Ciekawostki * Himaruya nie dał Niemcom nazwiska jako jedynemu państwu. Jak stwierdził, miał ku temu swoje powody i "fani mogliby ewentualnie je znaleźć". Do dziś jest ono kwestią sporną; w fandomie najczęściej nosi takie samo nazwisko jak Prusy. *Przez jakiś czas imiona jego trzech psów pozostawały nieznane w kanonie. Dopiero w drugim "character CD" zostały ujawnione: Blackie, Berlitz oraz Aster. *Prawdopodobne ma dobre relacje z Węgrami, ponieważ w mandze zwraca się do niego "Niemcunie", a gdy Niemcy nie wiedział, co na początku jego znajomości z Włochami robić, to pierwszym jego ruchem było zadzwonienie do Węgier. *W musicalu Hetalia ~Singin' in the World zagrał go Yūichirō Ōmi. *Napomknięto, że Niemcy był wzorowany na przyjacielu Himaruyi. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Ludwig Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Państwa Osi Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Axis powers Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Postać z mangi